Learning a Lesson
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One Charmed One can cast a powerful spell. And when she does the life they had lived becomes totally differnt then what they ever knew. But in the end wil it make them stronger? Has all four sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction./font

This was a challenge put out to me by YH.. so if it sucks it's her idea. If it's great and you like it …..Well it's still her idea hehe

* * *

Prue 20

Piper 18

Phoebe 15

Paige 14

* * *

Prue leaned back against the couch resting her head on the back. "Do you ever wish Pipe that we were the youngest. That it was them that helped us with homework, drove us places and gave us advice about boys."

Piper looked up from her book, "Who you giving advice about boys too?"

"Who do you think?" Prue said not moving

"Phoebe." Piper laughed

"Paige." Prue smiled knowing that was who Piper would guess.

"PAIGE!" Piper looked at Prue shocked.

"Paige. Phoebe says she already knows everything." Prue replied again not moving fro her place on the couch.

Piper had to laugh. Her little sister was at the age she thought she knew everything about everything. "Well yeah, at 15 didn't we know everything about boys?"

"No, I just knew everything about Andy." Prue smiled as she got off the couch. "I am off to bed. I am wiped out."

"Night Prue. Oh hey, did you hear from Grams today?"

"No. Maybe Aunt Gail is sicker then she let us know about. I just wish she would get back here. Sure Aunt Gail is her best friend but we're her family. I spend more time raising my sisters then she does." Prue saw a flash of regret in Pipers eyes. "Not you sweetie." She leaned down and gave Piper a kiss, "Night."

"Night Prue, and don't forget Phoebe has a soccer game tomorrow she's going to need a ride."

Prue closed her eyes, "Thanx. Night."

She lay in bed looking up at her ceiling. She could hear the muffled voices coming from across the hall and knew who it was. Pushing back the covers she quietly made her way across the wooden floors. "You two have about two seconds to get back in your own beds and to sleep."

Prue opened the door just in time to hear the thud and to see Phoebe lying on the floor with one foot on the windowsill.

"Have a nice night girls?"

Phoebe looked up at her oldest sister. _They were so dead_. She had snuck out earlier that night, and convinced Paige to with her and was in the process of coming back when Prue came to their room.

Paige had jumped into her bed but Prue had seen the sneaker just under the cover that Paige hadn't manage to cover up.

"Get in here, close the window, and you both have about three seconds to get in your pajamas and into bed. We will discuss this in the morning." There was a tone in Prue's voice that they both knew was never good. The oldest sister was WAY to calm.

Phoebe scrambled off the ground and grabbed her pajamas off the back of her chair. Quickly running to the bathroom she changed brushed her teeth and almost jumped into bed.

Prue glared at her, "You are grounded till the end of the month." before she closed the door.

"**WHAT?** You have no right!" Phoebe sat up in her bed protesting

"Phoebe I have every right, Grams is not here and she left me in charge. Keep going and see what else I can give you. Because this is FAR from over."

"You can ground me all you like but I am NOT staying here. You can't force me."

"Oh, we gonna run away again? Lot a good that did you before. Now get to sleep. Well talk about this tomorrow."

Prue had had enough. Everything with Phoebe was like a game. She pushed her boundaries. And Paige, her youngest sister, was becoming a little too much like the other one.

* * *

Piper moved around the kitchen with ease as she prepared hers and her sisters' lunches for school. "I heard you and Phoebe last night."

"I'm lucky the whole neighbourhood didn't." Prue grabbed her cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. "Why does she do it? I don't get it. Everything I do for her and this is the thanx I get in return. And now she is dragging Paige with her."

"Sometimes she just wants to talk to you Prue. I don't think she does it to piss you off, more to get you to see her for her."

"I do Piper. And now she is dragging Paige into everything. You know I found cigarettes under Paige's mattress the other day?"

"**What?** I'll kill her. You can have what's left."

Prue had to laugh. Neither sister wanted to play favourites with the younger two. But it always seemed that Piper had Paige and she had Phoebe. Started out when they were babies.

"Well then you can have what's left of Phoebe when I kill her after last night. And you know, somehow I knew she was out. Partying with her friends."

"Who are in my class I might add in."

Prue closed her eyes. She was giving up her life to raise her sisters. Things she wanted to do, like go to NY to take photography. Grams said no, she was needed there in San Francisco to help with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. When did she get her own life? "Well I did promise Mum I'd look out for you three. Guess this is my payback. A wonderfully brilliant little sister, and two incorrigible brats who push me to the limit."

* * *

**_Seven Yrs Later…._**

"PIPER!"

"Kitchen Prue." Piper turned and looked at Prue something had happened. "What?"

"Nothing. It just seems that since Phoebe got back from her jaunt in NYC, I have gone back to saving her sorry ass."

"What happened?"

"Demon happened. Seems she had a premonition and she thought that Paige and her could deal with it. They couldn't and they called me to help them out."

"Prue she's trying. Give her a break."

"A break! She is the one that got us into this mess."

"And that is why she feels guilty about not having an active power like the rest of us. She wants to help more and she can't."

Prue sat down in the kitchen chair. "It's just like when we were growing up. I spend all my time watching out for you guys and protecting you. And when things are going GREAT for me. I have to leave and go bail a sister out of trouble. Just ONCE I wish she knew what it was like for me having to give up everything for her, for all of you."

"Date with Andy?"

"Broken. Again. One day he is gonna figure everything out."

"And we will all help you explain it to him.' Piper leaned down and gave Prue a kiss on the cheek. "I have to work early. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

Prue gave Piper a weak smile as she watched her sister leave the kitchen. "Night sweetie."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and took one look at Prue and instantly felt guilty. "Prue…"

Prue looked up and saw her baby sister looking back at her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. It just seemed that we didn't have the time. And…"

"And Paige got hurt and so did you." Prue reached up and took Phoebes hand. "Its ok."

"No it's not." Phoebe pulled away from her sister. "All my life I have never thought of anyone but me. And once again here we are. You are holding in the words of anger. I know you want to yell at me for being irresponsible and selfish, but you don't. You keep it inside and let it fester."

"Fester?"

"YES. Fester, damn it! God Prue for once can't you let it out and just yell at me. Stop playing the protector for one damn minute."

"I can't Phoebe because the minute I do you will mess something up and I'll have to come and save your ass like I always have!"

Phoebe just smiled at Prue as she stood there no say anything at first. "You just did. And I don't mean saving my ass."

"Phoebe don't joke. This isn't a joke. I have done everything for all three of you and you have just thrown it in my face. You always have."

"Well excuse me for living my life Prue. I NEVER asked you to watch out of me. And neither did Paige, or Piper."

"Don't you dare. You were the one that dragged Paige into everything she got into. And Piper never did **ANYTHING** to warrant that."

"Oh so its **MY** fault Paige became an alcoholic?" Phoebe challenged.

Prue glared at her little sister. She had blamed herself for so many years about what had happened to Paige as a teenager and now Phoebe was taking that from her. But in some ways Prue was glad. "Yes."

Piper had made her way to the kitchen seconds before and heard the words spoken in the heat of the moment. But as she entered the kitchen was when Prue blamed Phoebe for Paige's situation when she was a teen.

"**PRUE!"**

Prue turned and saw Piper glaring at her, "I am not making any more excuses Piper. And I am sick and tired of bailing any of you out of trouble. I am done. I just wish that for once you," she galred at her sister, "could see it from my point of view" She stormed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Her words stung both sisters, but they both knew what she meant. She had given up so much for all of them. And they all, all three, took it for granted that no matter what: Prue would be there to help them out.

Piper looked at Phoebe and saw the complete defeat in her face, "Phoebe she is just mad right now. You know how she gets?"

"Yeah, she gets mad and says what's on her mind."

"Phoebe…" Piper started to offer her sister some comfort

Phoebe brushed back Pipers hand. "I'm going to bed. Night Piper."

Piper watched as Phoebe left the kitchen lost. "Night Phoebe." She had no idea how to even begin to fix this. And no idea on how to deal with the magic that was about to be set upon them all….


	2. Chapter 2

"You can not POSSIBLY **BE SERIOUS!"**

"Yes we are. There will be no room for discussion. She will be the only one to realize what has happened. The other three will have no idea as to what has transpired over the last 10-15 years."

"This isn't right. How is it even fair?"

"The magic is set. There is no turning back."

Everyone seemed to cast eyes on the next, knowing that they were right. The magic of the Charmed Ones was strong and even on their own, a simple spell would be irreversible by even_ them_.

"If anything. And I mean ANYTHING happens to any of them. You will wish you had stopped this." Storming from the room they all hoped for the best. Or the existence of the Charmed Ones could very well be at stake.

* * *

Phoebe rolled over and looked at her clock, "Augh!" Pulling the covers back over her face she rolled back the other way.

"Phoebe get up, I need a hand with your sister."

Phoebe pushed back the covers, "14yrs old and I can't even sleep in."

"And you won't make it to 15 if you don't hurry up. Make sure your sister is up and take her to school. I have to take Piper to her eye appointment." Grams' voice came from down the hall.

"Prue ready for school, are you kidding?"

"Phoebe stop fooling around and get at it. I don't know why you insist on pushing me. You are supposed to be setting an example to your younger sisters."

It was then that Phoebe walked into Prue's room to find her sister sitting on the bed wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on Prue hurry up, we'll be late….Again."

Prue lazily moved around her room and picked out what she was going to wear that day. "Take me to the park after school?"

"I have practise kiddo, sorry." She wanted one day to herself and the days she had soccer where those days. Phoebe left the room and made her own way down stairs. "Hey Pipe."

"Hi Phoebe."

"Lucky you, missing school this morning." Phoebe grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and took down another one for Prue.

"I guess."

Phoebe turned to her 11yr old sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Phoebe knew her little sister. "Doesn't look like nothing to me. School?" Piper always had a hard time making friend in School unlike Prue and herself. She had her sports and Prue was starting to take Cheerleading and was a natural.

"I just don't fit in anywhere."

"You will sweetie. And if anyone gives you a hard time you let me know. I'll watch out for you. Always have haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Now hurry up and get ready for Grams." Piper placed her bowl in the sink and gave Phoebe a quick hug, "Thanx sis."

"You're welcome sweetie."

It was then Prue walked in looking more then a little tired. "Told you not to stay up late last night." Phoebe said to her sister as she set her bowl on the table

"Shut up. You're not my mother." Prue snapped at her oldest sister.

Phoebe was about to boil over when Grams walked in the kitchen, "Prue you don't tell people to shut up, especially your sisters." Turning to Phoebe, "I need you to pick up your sisters after school, I have to go to Aunt Gail's and I don't know how long I'll be."

"Grams no, not today. I have a soccer practise."

"Then take them with you. But you don't really have a choice." Something had come up and she didn't want her granddaughters to be separated. Seemed demons were making new bounds to try and find them.

"Fine. Not like I ever have a choice to live my own life." She grabbed her bag and started for the door, "Come on Prue or your walking by yourself."

* * *

"Phoebe wait up!"

Phoebe turned around to see her best friend walking towards her, 'Hey Marcy."

"What's up?"

"I have to go pick up Piper and Prue.. Again

"Practise?"

"I'll be there, can you let the coach know I'll be a few minutes late."

"Sure, but you know she's gonna give you a lecture and make you run extra laps.

"Don't a have a choice. I gotta run or I'll be later." Phoebe ran towards the elementary school her sisters attended.

When she got to the school yard she saw Piper sitting on the flower bench outside waiting for her. "Hey you. How was school?"

"Not bad, Can you help me tonight with some stuff?"

"If I can get through mine sure. Come on lets go find that kid sister of ours."

Phoebe made her way into the school. She recalled not that long ago when she was attending that same school.

"Phoebe."

Turning to the voice she recognized, "Mrs. Douglas hi."

"You looking for Prue?"

"She was supposed to meet me in the front of the school."

"Come on. She had a.. well an accident during gym class."

Phoebe looked worried "What kind of accident?"

The older lady looked down at the young lady beside her, she had taught her not that long ago, always so cheerful and always worried about her younger sisters. "Seems she got into a fight with someone on the cheerleading squad."

"**WHAT!"** Phoebe was fuming, usually it was herself that got into the fights and Grams yelling at her how irresponsible it was and how she was setting a bad example to her sisters.

"She hasn't said anything about it, but she is most likely going to have a nice black eye by tonight."

"This is just great." Phoebe knew now she was going to miss her soccer practise, her coach would be furious ad probably pull her from the game tomorrow

Phoebe walked in the office and saw her little sister sitting in a chair her head down and looking more then upset. Even from there Phoebe could see the darkness starting around her sisters eye. "Prue?" She wanted to yell at her but knew it was not the place. "Come on lets get you home with some ice on that."

Prue took Phoebe outstretched hand and walked beside her sister quietly.

Piper didn't say anything when she saw Prue with Phoebe, but even she could tell something was wrong,

"Lets go, Piper we're going home."

"Thought you had a practise?"

"Not anymore I don't. Come on."

* * *

Making their way up the steps to the old Victorian Manor Prue made a run for the stairs and up to her room.

Phoebe sighed as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a frozen pack of peas. Wrapping it in a cloth she started out of the kitchen. "Piper start your homework please." she said as she started up the stairs. Bracing herself for a fight of words with her youngest sister.

Easing the door open she saw her little sister in near tears on her bed. "Prue."

"Go away."

"Can't. Its my job, remember."

"You don't care."

"Sure I do, just tell me what happened?" Phoebe sat on the bed and placed the frozen peas on her sisters' eye.

"Sally Monroe punched me."

"Sally? As in Lucy Monroe?"

"Yeah, her younger sister."

Phoebe had a few run in with Lucy when she was younger, but they didn't see much of each other now. "So what happened?"

Prue pushed herself up on her bed, "Cheerleading tryouts at lunch. I got picked as head cheerleader and Sally didn't like it."

"You got picked as head?! Yay!" as much as Phoebe hated constantly watching out for her sisters, she was proud when they did good things.

"Yeah, well, Sally didn't like it She thought she should have been cause she was last year."

"Soooo what? You picked a fight with her?"

"No, she came over in gym and punched me; just like that."

"And you been a Halliwell had to defend your honour and struck back, in time for the teacher to see you hit her first."

"Something like that." Prue leaned against her sisters, "Sorry I made you miss your practise."

"You can make it up to me some how. Keep that ice on your eye, it'll help with the swelling. Do your homework and I'll get some pizza for dinner, not sure when Grams is going to be home."

* * *

The next day Phoebe made her way to the field after changing for her soccer game. "Halliwell. Bench."

"What!?"

"You heard me. If you can't make the practices, its not really fair you play is it?" the coach looked over at her star player. As much as she wanted Phoebe to play she couldn't let her, unless she had to.

"But coach I had to pick up my sisters and Prue got into a fight at school. I had to take her home."

"No excuse Halliwell. Besides you're only 14, not really your job is it?"

"I guess not." Phoebe sulked on the bench. It wasn't her job and everytime she found something she liked Grams made her deal with her sisters. "Guess you only wanted to raise one daughter, not three more once Mum was old enough."

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch at home later that night and watched Piper do her homework. She had been thinking too much since her game about what she had to give up. She was waiting for Gram's to come home so she could yell at her. After all it was more her fault then anyone's.

"Phoebe?"

"Not now Prue."

"But I need some help with my history."

"Prue I am not really in the mood just leave me alone."

"But…"

"I said **NO**. Damn it, why can't you ever listen to me? I was benched today because of you, because I had to take you home the other day I missed practise and because of that the coached benched me. The **ONE thing** I had for my own, away from you and Piper, I lose because of **you** so don't come in here and start asking me for something." Phoebe didn't care what she said and to who right then

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Apologize to your sister right now." Gram's voice seemed to boom off the walls

"No. Because she isn't the cause of it, **you are**." Phoebe turned to her Grams and let everything out. "I shouldn't be there picking them up, you should. I shouldn't be here helping them with homework, you should."

"_Phoebe."_ Gram's voice came across with a caution note.

"Yeah I know, stop it or regret it. What you going to do? Ground me? Yeah. Then again you would drop that the minute one of them needed to go somewhere."

"Get up to your room right now. And I don't want to see you till breakfast."

Phoebe got up from the couch, "Fine by me. That way I don't have to worry about taking care of them. You can. After all, you're the guardian **NOT me."** she turned and quickly went up the stairs to her room.

Penny Halliwell sighed after Phoebe had left the room. She noticed that Prue had also disappeared in Phoebes rant. "Sure glad I waited till tomorrow for their surprise." she said to an empty room.

* * *

The next morning was the start of a new weekend. Phoebe stayed in her room as long as she could. Finally making her way down the stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Morning darling." Grams greeted her oldest Granddaughter

"Morning Grams." She poured her cereal and sat quietly eating it.

Penny moved over and sat next to Phoebe, "Honey I'm sorry about the last few days. And I am sorry if it looks like I am leaving you to raise your sisters. But you know Aunt Gail has been quite sick lately and she doesn't have anyone to help her."

"I know I'm sorry. I love them, I do. It's just sometimes, my life seems to get in their way. Soccer was, is, the only thing I have and it was the one thing you even said I could do with out them."

"I know, but sometimes being the oldest also means making some sacrifices. I spoke to your soccer coach last night."

"You did?" she looked up at her grandmother surprised

"I explained things to her a bit. She apologized for benching you. She didn't understand the whole situation. Phoebe I trust you with your sisters and you are old enough for me to leave for a day or over night and I know they will be ok."

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Come on, I think that's for you and your sisters.

As Penny made her way through the Manor she called out for Piper and Prue.

Piper stood on the stair landing with Prue right in front of her. Phoebe had made her way to the door but stood directly between the door and the stairs. Making sure who ever it was had to get past her to get to her sisters.

Grams opened the door and greeted the lady at the door, thanking her very much she followed in behind a young girl. "Phoebe, Piper, Prue. I'd like you to meet Paige. Your sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe starred at her Grams, "Excuse me?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Paige is your sister. If you all come and sit in the living room I'll explain everything. Or at least I'll try." Penny knew that one day this would happen, she just didn't think it would happen now. Only thing that really worried here was what would happen if the Elders figured it out.

* * *

Phoebe sat outside later that day taking in everything her Gram had said. Paige was the result of a love affair their mother had_ 'before'_ she met their father, their dad. What Phoebe didn't understand was why Mum gave her away.

Paige leaned against the doorframe looking out to the back yard. She saw Phoebe sitting there and knew she was the one sister she had to connect with the most.

Taking a deep breath she started to the back. "Hi."

Phoebe looked up at her new sister. "Hi."

Paige took a seat beside Phoebe and held her gaze to the back garden in full bloom. "You're Grams is a good gardener."

"I guess." Phoebe replied not looking at Paige.

Paige didn't even know where to begin. She was interrupting a part of their lives. "Look Phoebe I get the feeling I know what you are going through. All of a sudden you have this new sister, older at that."

"Only a year."

"Yeah. Well. Still. Look let's just take it slow ok?"

Phoebe didn't say anything at first she was still mad and confused. "Sure."

* * *

The next couple days where just getting Paige oriented around the Manor and one _'family'_ outing to the park.

"Paige can you push me on the swing?"

Paige looked at Prue and then to Phoebe, she wasn't sure why but she did. "Sure."

Phoebe watched as Paige pushed Prue on the swing. It wasn't that long ago that Prue was asking her to push her. The fact was she was enjoying having Paige around. Seems her little sisters were taking to the older one. "Maybe now I can enjoy my own life and not have to worry about being the oldest and the responsible one." She spoke to herself but smiled as Prue laughed, all that matters is that her sisters were happy. And right now they were.

**_Three yrs later…._**

Phoebe sat once again in the dark of the solarium. Gram's was out again taking care of some friend who was sick. "Never seems to be her when were sick." Phoebe said to no one. She looked up at the sound of the front door creaking open.

She smiled slightly as who ever it was was trying to stop the door from waking the Manor up. "Won't work Paige, I tried many times to stop the squeak."

Paige Matthews staggered to the back of the house. "hey Phoebs, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Not when I am waiting up for my_ party animal drunk sister_ I shouldn't."

"I'm fwine."

"Right and Christmas is next month?"

"Not we just had it."

Phoebe tucked her arms around her sisters' waist, "Yeah well, tell that to bottle of rum you drank. Grams is gonna catch you one of these days you know that right?"

Paige rested he head against Phoebes shoulder and let her sister guided her up to her room.

"Sleep in Paige trust me it will be better if you do." Phoebe placed the covers over her sister and went to her own room. Three yrs later and she was still looking after her sisters, the oldest included. She had lost track the number of nights Paige had come home late or drunk. She had covered for her every time. She was her sister and no matter what the circumstances around her being there now, it was still her job to watch out for them. All of them.

* * *

Phoebe leaned against the door the next morning watching her older sister sleep. She had hoped on some level when Paige came into their lives she would get a break. But everytime Paige was to pick up Piper or Pure she had called on Phoebe's cell and asked if she could do it, as something came up.

Phoebe closed her eyes._ 'Something'_ _usually involved a boy and booze.' _she thought

* * *

Phoebe stood at the curb waiting for her sisters. "Hey guys what you say to ice cream?"

"Ok Phoebe, I love you you're my big sister but don't you think we are to old for ice cream?" Piper asked as she slid in the passenger seat.

"You're never to old for Ice cream Pipe." Phoebe looked at Piper then to Prue, "What you say Prue?"

"I'm good for ice cream."

Phoebe made her way to the driver's seat, "Ice cream it is."

She was 17 and she was still looking out for her sister. Boys, and everything that went with them. Deep down she had hoped that when Paige came into their lives she could be herself and relax a bit in the care area. But instead it had backfired.

She almost spent more time watching out for Paige and her boyfriends and her boozing then anything the other two had done.

As they pulled in the driveway Prue ran into the house yelling for Paige about her ice cream. Phoebe laughed lightly and sat on the top of the front steps.

Piper moved in and sat down beside Phoebe. But there was something in the way Piper sat there that Phoeb picked up on. "What's on your mind sis?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm nothing hey. Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know." Piper replied as her mind ran a mile a minute.

"Spill kid."

"Nothing its just this new guy in school."

"AH boy troubles?"

Piper smacked at Phoebe playfully, "NO!"

Laughing Phoeb grabbed at her sister and pulled her into a bear hug. "So what's the problem then?"

"I don't know. I mean he's cute and all. On the football team."

"Aaaaaaand?"

"Well ok yeah maybe I like him but he would never be interested in me."

"What? Why not?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Sweetie you are the brightest sweetest person in know. And you're pretty. Should know you take after me."

Drawing Piper closer to her again she gave her sister a hug, "What's his name?"  
"Leo."

"Well I say go for it sis. You never know unless you try. And besides this Leo doesn't know what he is getting himself into. Trust me it will be great."

As Piper leaned into Phoebs love, the shriek from inside the Manor made its way to the front steps.

"**PRUE! GET OUT!"**

Causing both sisters to jump up immediately and run into the old Victorian.

Part way up the stairs Prue ran down past them crying. "I got her." Piper reacted quickly and followed after her little sister.

Phoebe didn't even stop as she barged straight into Paiges room to find her sitting up in bed with Glenn.

"Damn it is their no privacy in this house?"

"Well there is until you yell at the top of your lungs at one of us. Paige what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I was having a lazy day with my boyfriend."

"IN the Manor. Serves you right to have Prue walk in on you." Phoebe gave a quick glance to Glenn, "Hi Glenn."

"Hi. Um. I think I should could."

"No baby you're ok."

Glenn looked at Phoebe before turning back to Paige; "I have some stuff to take care of anyway babes. I'll call you tonight."

"Better."

Grabbing his stuff Glenn gave Paige a quick kiss before making a hastily retreat to the bathroom.

"How could you?"

"Ok can we at least wait until he is out of the Manor?"

"No we can't. Paige damn it Prue looks up to you and what is she to think seeing that."

"She's old enough to know."

"Maybe but not to SEE it from her big sister. God Paige you, no WE are the older ones we need to set an example to Piper and Prue. Not come home with our boyfriends to make out or worse."

"Oh what. you telling me you haven't?"

"No, but I would NEVER here. Not with the chance of them seeing me. Or worse Grams." Phoebe keep her glare on her sister. "God you know when you came here I was a bit stand-offish. Someone coming into our lives that I now had to trust. But as the years went by I got to think. This is good. Now I have help raising Piper and Prue. But in the end I use as much time looking after you."

"Oh well sorry for being such a burden on your 17yrs old life. Don't worry about me Phoebe, I have it under control."

"Right. And that is why I get your sorry ass upstairs EVERY night when you come home drunk. That is why I am always covering for you with Grams when you don't show up for dinner or are late getting home. And why I always seem to be covering for you when you are suppose to pick up Piper or Prue. Damn it Paige I missed ANOTHER Game last week because of you. That is the ONE thing I have that is mine and you let me down."

Paige looked at her sister. She did look older then her 17 yrs. "Look Phoebe be you. Be 17. It isn't your job to raise them. Or me." She added in quietly

Phoebe held her gaze but didn't say anything at first. "I can't."

Phoebe left Paige's room and made her way down the stairs to find Prue. But part way down she stopped and sat on the stairs, her tears finally falling down her face. Looking up briefly through the ceiling. "It isn't supposed to be this hard Mum. I'm trying. I really am."

She felt the arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled in for a hug. She knew right way who it was and held her baby sister in her arms. Taking for that one brief moment the love given, instead of giving out.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige opened the door and stepped in the room quietly not wanting to disturb the one sleeping the bed.

Phoebe had her head resting on the bed, her eyes closed. "Phoebe?" she bent down and whispered to her sister again to not disturb her Grams.

Phoebe lifted her head up and looked at Paige. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and looked down at Grams sleeping so peacefully.

"Phoebs go home you look awful."

"No I'm ok."

"I tend to disagree. Besides we have to get ready for Prue's graduation. She would want us too."

"She would want to be there."

Paige sat down in the other chair beside Phoebe, "I know. But she would also tell you to get off that chair, go home and rest, so you can see your baby sister graduate."

Phoebe couldn't argue that. Paige was right that is what Grams would say.

"I can't lose her Paige. I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, Piper is 20 now, she can take care of herself. Prue is off to NY for her photography school at the end of the summer. I still haven't decided if I am going to go with Glenn. Everyone's taking care of but you."

"I still have to watch out for them."

"No you don't Phoebe they are all grown up now. Or almost anyway."

Phoebe knew on some level Paige was right. Her sisters had all grown up and that was because of her. Maybe now was the time for her spending for herself.

Getting off the chair she leaned down and gave her grandmother a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Love you, see you soon."

* * *

"Grams you said I could go!" Prue's voice carried through the Manor.

"NO I said I would think about it. I thought about it and you are not going."

"But this is what I want to do. You've seen my pictures and everyone says how good they are."

"I realize that Prudence but you can not make a living taking pictures. You need a proper education. Something that will carry you through life." Penny Halliwell had her reasons for keeping her grandchildren in San Francisco, she just couldn't tell them yet. They weren't ready.

Prue glared at her grandmother before storming out of the room only to run right into Phoebe.

"Prue watch where you're going."

"Whatever." Prue didn't even argue back with her sister she just kept going up the stairs to her room.

Phoebe followed Prue with her eyes before walking into the kitchen to find Grams sitting at the table starring into a cup of coffee.

"You aren't supposed to be drinking that."

"I know."

Phoebe looked closer at her grandmother. She had been out of the hospital a couple of weeks now but she still looked pale, tired.

"You and Prue get into another fight?"

"No more then you would have with her. I told her she couldn't go to NY."

Phoebe closed her eyes and knew the impact that would have on the youngest. She was looking forward to spending some time on her own. But she also knew that now Prue would go to school here and she would once again be carrying for a family. "Pretty mad hey?"

"You could say that. Now what about you dear?"

"I'm ok. I'm working some extra shifts this week at the bookstore. I'll be able to help you out with anything around her. And to cover the medical bills."

"Darling don't worry about me I'm fine. Now why don't you go up and smooth things over with your sister before she decides to kill me in my sleep tonight."

"Sure." Phoebe leaned down and placed a kiss on her Grams cheek, "Love you."

* * *

Phoebe knocked on the door to her sisters' room and peaked inside, "Hey. Can I come in?"

"You already are." Prue didn't even look up at Phoebe from her spot on the window ledge.

"Ain't planning on jumping out are you?" Phoebe came over and sat on the bed across her youngest sister.

"Not sure yet."

"Look Prue I think Grams has a reason for not letting you go. You know her health hasn't been the greatest."

"I know. But she said…."

"She would think about it. Maybe everything with her getting sick she wants you close by. All of us. Just in case." Phoebe was certain that her Grmas health was worse then she had let them all believe. She had over heard the doctors with her one night. Her heart was getting weaker and there was nothing they could do. A couple months at the most.

"Still doesn't mean I can't go. She is still young. She's fine."

"She isn't Prue. Why do you think I stayed? I could have gone to LA for my psychic major, but I'm still here. Taking care of the house and you and Piper. And even Paige."

"That was your choice, it's not mine."

"Yes it was and some times we have to sacrifice a lot to please others."

"I never asked you too."

"Ok how did this get about you and me?"

"Always does. You resent having to give up things to pick me up or take me somewhere when I was younger."

"I don't. I just wish that it wasn't always me. Paige came in to our lives and she could have helped but she didn't. So yes I had to give up stuff to help when Grams wasn't around. But I don't resent you for it." Phoebe got up and moved over to where her sister was. "Look I know you really wanted to go. Lets just see how Grams health is. So you stay here for another year. Closer to Andy."

"He's moving to Portland. He got excepted to the academy."

"Well still closer from here then NYC. I'll talk to her. No promises but I'll try. Ok?"

"Ok." Prue looked at her sister her brown eyes filled with love. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on lets go see what Piper made for dinner, I'm starved."

* * *

Phoebe didn't move when she heard the front door open and close. "Thought you'd never come home." She had been sitting in the dark for what seemed like hours.

"Had to eventually. You didn't have to wait up."

"Always have. Let me guess. Found your favourite bar to wash everything away in."

"I don't need your crap right now Phoebe." Paige shot out as she started for the stairs

"To BAD Paige!" She got up and glared at her sister, "We had a house full people. Piper and Prue were upset. And you disappear to get **drunk!"**

"Ya ok so what. What? You had to deal with it all by yourself again? Poor Phoebe."

"You could have been here. It would have been more respectful to Grams then taking off. Prue was looking for you and cried herself to sleep wondering where you were. Thinking she was going to lose you as well."

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"No just drunk. Damn it Paige, Grams has been in the ground a few hours an already all you can think about is yourself. I don't give a damn if I had to deal with it on my own. I have for the past ten yrs, All I was asking for was a little respect and maybe some help."

"Well sorry if I couldn't be your _go to girl_ Phoebe. I'm going to bed."

"You never where Paige. I spent more time looking out for you then I did the younger two." Phoebe watched as her sister ascended to Stairs, "This isn't over Paige."

"Whatever."

* * *

The next morning Prue found Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table starring into her coffee mug.

"Morning."

"Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

Prue sat down on Phoebes lap. "I miss her." She rested her head down on her sisters' shoulder.

"Me too. And it's going to hurt, someday's more then others. But we got each other and we'll get through this."

"I'm going to NY." Prue wasn't going to tell her sister yet her plans to leave. But it juts came out.

Phoebe heard the words and felt a pang of anger in her but she also knew why her sister was leaving. "When?"

"Couple days. I have to get some stuff together first. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." It wasn't ok she wanted to yell at Prue for thinking of herself like this. What about them? Grams had just died and all her sister was thinking was living her dream. Her dream. At least one of them would be then.

Prue shifted uncomfortably a minute. "I heard you and Paige last night."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't sleeping. I'm worried about her. I was scared she wasn't coming home."

"So was I. Lets go see what we can get you to take to NYC." Phoebe pushed Prue off her lap and pulled her by the hand leading her to the back door and out for what could be their last sister day in who knew how long.

* * *

Phoebe hugged her little sister at the airport. She didn't want to let her go.

"Phoebe let me go."

"Never." She laughed as she pulled back and looked at Prue.

"Phoebe I'll be fine. You raised me remember?"

"Yeah I do recall some of that." She laughed as she tucked Prue hair away from her face. "Ok call if you need ANYTHING."

"I will. I promise." Prue turned and looked through the gate. She was scared but this was something she had to do for herself. But somewhere deep down she knew she would be back. And some how she knew it would be soon.

Piper grabbed hold of her sister before letting go. "Take care of yourself ok. NYC big bad scary place."

"I will Pipe. Thanx. For everything." she gave Piper a knowing wink. Piper had snuck a few extra dollars in her purse before they left the Manor.

"Ok. Now get out of here before Phoebe changes her mind and doesn't let you go."

Prue gave them both a tear filled smile, the longer she waited the harder it got, "Where's Paige?"

Phoebe looked around. She had a feeling she knew where Paige was, but she wasn't about to get into it right then. "Maybe she got caught in traffic."

Prue looked from Piper to Phoebe, "No she didn't. We all know where she is." She quickly pulled Phoebe into another hug, "Thank you for being a mother to me. But at least now you won't have to worry about me. You can focus more on Paige." She looked at the middle sister, "And Piper."

Phoebe brushed back the tear that was starting, "I'll always worry about you baby. Now go before you miss your plane. And call me as soon as you get settled in with Carrie."

"Ok."

"Love you." Phoebe and Piper both called out

"You too." Prue waved back as she walked towards security and a new life following her dream.

As the two sisters walked back to the car Phoebe placed an arm over Pipers shoulder. "You aren't leaving me too are you?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me." Piper smiled as her sister tickled her.

"Good. Did you give her that money?"

"Yes. And yes she thinks it's from me."

"Thanx."

Piper got in the car and turned to Phoebe as they started from the parking lot. "Phoebs that money." She treaded carefully. "Was that part of the money you were saving for a new car?"

Phoebe didn't say a word. But that alone was enough for Piper to get her answer.

"Phoebe, Grams gave you that."

"I don't want to hear about it Piper." She turned to Piper, "And don't you dare tell her either. Or Paige. I have always looked out for you two and for Paige. I still have a bunch left it will just take me a bit longer to get it back."

"Phoebe."

"Piper please. Just drop it." Phoebe made it clear the subject it was done with. Now she had one thing on her mind. Where the hell was Paige?


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe paced back and forth as Piper walked back into the living room carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Here, made your favourite." Phoebe took the mug and took a sip before setting it down on the coffee table. "Thanx Pipe you're the best."

"I know." Piper was trying to lighten her sisters' mood but she could tell it wasn't working. "I was going to make lasagne for dinner. That ok?"

"Hmm sorry?"

"Dinner. Lasagne what ydo ou think?"

"Sounds great." She turned back to the front door as Piper too heard it creak open.

Phoebe held her gaze at the two figures that walked in the Manor.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Mr. Trudeau." She greeted their old friend but glared at her older sister.

He turned to Paige who was trying to quickly make her way up the stairs. "Phoebe we need to talk."

"Yeah sure. Come on in." she led him into the living room as Piper saw her exit to leave.

"I'll just go start dinner Phoebe, you're welcome to stay Mr. Trudeau."

"Thanx but I can't Piper, maybe another time."

"Sure." Piper gave her sister a weak smile before heading to the kitchen.

He sat in the chair and waited for Phoebe to get settled on the couch. "Phoebe there isn't an easy way to say this. Especially when it's to someone I know and care about. Paige needs to get professional help for her drinking. This isn't the first time she's been caught."

Phoebe closed her eyes. Somehow she knew that. The nights Paige never came home at night yet she would later the next morning. "How many?"

"Enough that she has a choice of jail time or re-hab."

"Great. Freaking GREAT!"

"I'm sorry Phoebe if I can help let me know. Anything."

Phoebe didn't know what to say her mind and words were jumbled in her head. "Prue left today for NYC." she spoke quietly recalling a moment in time when her sister walked through securityy. "Our baby sister got on a plane to the biggest city in this country and she didn't get to say good bye to her sister. Why? Because she was off somewhere getting drunk and arrested for a DUI. She got on that plane wondering where she was, worried something had happened to her."

He let her rant knowing it would help her as well.

"I'm sorry." she looked at him apologetically.

"Its ok. I know you care a lot about all your sisters and when Prue calls tell her what happened. Then she won't worry as much. Don't keep this from her."

"I wont. So what happens now?"

"I've let one of the near by re-habs know that they will have another guest this weekend. It's a good one, and the price isn't that bad, compared to some. Like I said though, if you need _ANYTHING_ you let us know."

"I will and thanx again. For everything."

"I'll let myself out. And tell Piper I'm gonna hold her to that dinner.

"Maybe the next time Andy is back in town." she suggested as she got up and saw him to the door.

"I'm sure he'll love that." He took a step forward and pulled her into a hug. "Take care."

"I will, night."

She closed the door and rested her head on the cool back. She wanted to run up the steps and kill her own sister right at that moment. So she stayed letting the coolness of the wood penetrate enough to help calm her down.

She slowly made her way up the stairs to talk to Paige. Though she knew what would happen within five minutes of her being in the door.

She pushed open the door quietly and watched, as her sister seemed to sleep on her bed.

"All those nights I sat up worried and finally falling to sleep on the couch, you were in the drunk tank? All those days I spent looking after you, was because you had to much to drink the night before and were hung over. All the days I did tha,t missing out on a days working and more then once nearly losing my job because of it."

"Now you know the ugly truth about your big sister." Paige turned over away from Phoebe

"I already **KNEW the TRUTH Paige**. What I **didn't know**, was **where the hell you were**. Like today. Prue was almost in tears at the airport. You're own sister leaves and you are a no show. How could you do that to her?" Phoebe felt her anger boil at Paiges attitude more then anything.

"She's a big girl she'll get over it."

"Not the point Paige. And now what? You choose to go to re-hab instead of jail time. I'm not even going to ask how you intend to pay for it. Cause I know in the end, as always, I'll have to bail you out."

"I never asked you too. And I'm not now." Paige turned over and glared at Phoebe.

"No you don't and haven't but you're my sister Paige. Its what we do. And in all these years I still can't believe you haven't figured that out yet. Maybe one day you'll actually see the light and realize it. And I can't believe you would be so **_stupid_** as to drink and drive."

"Oh yeah here it comes. Paige the stupid sister."

"I never said that, but drinking and driving isn't one of our smarter moves."

"Look just leave me alone Phoebe. I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"To bad. When Prue calls. **YOU tell her** where you were and why you weren't there. And you can also tell her where you were all those nights she ended up staying up with me."

Paige was about to protest but she knew somewhere that Phoebe was right. It was her job to tell Prue what happened. She loved her little sister and hated what she had done. She always did. "Fine." She flopped back on her bed and rolled over. "We done?"

"I'll call you for dinner. Get some sleep." Phoebe was spent. She couldn't argue any more.

* * *

Piper ran from the car to the large building in front of her, "Paige hi."

"Hi Piper." Paige wrapped her arms around her little sister. "You look great."

"You too. So. How are you?"

"Great Pipe honest." They made their way to the car and both got in. "Phoebe?"

"Had to work. Said she was sorry she really wanted to come and pick you up."

"It's ok. Heard from Prue."

"Yeah she is loving NY, but she is missing us even more. I wouldn't be surprised to see her come home soon."

"Well big change from having three older sisters watching out for you to no one."

"True. Phoebe stills sends her money every few weeks or so. But I think she is saving it to come home."

"Phoebe needs to start saving her own money."

"She looks out for us first Page you know that. Oh by the way, I think she is getting the start of a flu, So if I was you i'd steer clear."

"If she's sick, why is she at work?" she knew the answer as the question went out of her mouth.

Piper never said anything. She knew why Phoebe was working. To help pay the re-hab bill from Paige and everything else they needed around the Manor.

* * *

Paige looked up at the Victorian she had shared with her sisters over the years. Walking up the steps she stepped inside and saw Phoebe sleeping on the couch. "She was always so cute when she fell asleep there."

"Yeah. Hey what do you want for dinner. You name it. A welcome home meal."

"You know my favourite Pipe, so why are you asking me?"

"Case its changed." She laughed as she headed to the back of the house.

Paige made her way over to her sleeping sister and placed the quilt over top of her. Bending down she placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Hey, your home." Phoebe stirred awake looking up at her big sister.

"Yeah. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up. Piper said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm ok. Just tired." Phoebe pushed herself up from the couch and gave Paige a hug, "Welcome home."

"Thanx. Longest three months of my life. But thank you." she met Pheobes chocolate eyes with gratitude.

"You're welcome." She heard the banging of pots and pans, "Piper making you your fav?"

"Yup. Get some sleep. For once let us take care of you."

Phoebe couldn't argue that, as she snuggled back down on the couch and was quickly asleep.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence of the Manor. Phoebe rolled over and sleepily picked it up, "Hello?"

"Phoebe? God I'm sorry, I woke you." Prue voice on the other end woke Phoebe up even more. Looking up she saw the red digital numbers glaring back at her, 5:26

"Its ok sweetie. What's up?"

"Um. I was wondering. Would you be mad if I came home?"

Phoebe wasn't sure she heard right, "No Prue, I'd never be made for you coming home. I miss you. I am mad that you thought you could call me at 5:26 in the morning to ask me that." She smiled through her words letting Prue know she wasn't really mad at that.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just. Carrie and Mike are getting married so I won't have a roommate any more and I can't afford to get a place on my own. And I asked the teacher and she said there is a really great program out there that just started. So I can still take my photograph and live at home."

"Prue sweetie it's ok. When do you get in?"

"I've got a ticket for the next flight. I'll be home tonight."

"I'll pick you up."

"Thanx Phoebs you're the best. Go back to sleep."

"Ok. Love you." Phoebe was almost back to sleep when she said good bye.

"You too."

* * *

Later that night Paige and Piper sat on the couch waiting not so patiently, for Prue to come home with Phoebe.

"She doesn't even know I'm home yet."

"Well then you are a surprise." Piper laughed

"Phoebe promised not to tell her." Paige looked at the door fidgeting as she heard a car in the driveway.

"And she want. God Paige relax."

With that the front door opened and in walked Prue, "Piper!"

"Here. Oh god look at you." Piper jumped up and pulled Prue into a bear hug. "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too." It was then she spotted Paige standing waiting for her own hug. "Paige. When did you get home?"

"Couple days ago. I was going to call but I've been crazy busy at work."

"You look great." Prue gave Paige a hug and then pulled away.

"So do you." Paige smiled at her little sister

The clap of thunder reminded everyone of the storm outside.

"Oh I still hate thunderstorms." Phoebe mentioned as she closed the door behind her.

"More then earthquakes?" Prue laughed at her sister.

"Funny." Phoebe swatted her sister before pulling her for a hug.

"Hey Prue don't get to close to her she's been fighting off the flu for two days now." Piper pulled Prue away from Phoebe.

"I have not. I told you I'm must tired from working to much."

"Whatever." Paige laughed. "Oh and Phoebs you will never guess what Piper and I found down stairs. Grams old Ouji board."

"Cool. I remember playing that when we were younger. Even before you came into our lives Paige."

"Yeah Phoebe used to ask it the stupid question." Prue laughed at the memory.

"I'm sorry isn't it like 1AM to you? Shouldn't you be going to bed or something?" Phoebe smiled at her sisters.

"I'm to excited to be home to sleep." Prue laughed as she started towards teh kitchen

* * *

The lights flickered and then went out as the four of them sat with the Ouji board.

"Oh that's just great." Phoebe said to anyone in the dark.

Paige took Pipers hand, "Come on you can hold the flashlight for me and we'll look at the circuit board downstairs."

"No way Prue can. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said as she pushed the chair from behind her.

"You're nuts. That door isn't going to open." Piper told her as she watched her sisters' leave.

"Board never let us down before Piper." Phoebe called back from the top stairs.

She reached for the handle and before she touched it, it slowly turned and eased open.

"Ok freaky movie music please." All she got was a flash from the storm.

Making her way into the dark room she moved her flashlight around the room. But one beam of light seemed to come from nowhere, outside and shine in the old trunk.

Lifting out the old book she set down on the lid.

_"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."_

She heard the clap of thunder and the brilliant flash of light. She re-read the words as her sisters came running through the door.

Looking up at them she cast each one a gaze, "What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Phoebe what?" Prue looked at the words on the parched paper of the old book.

"If I read it right I think I just released some magical power on us." she stated before adding in, "Well three of us anyway."

Piper leaned forward and felt Paige standing in behind her, "Three? But there are four of us."

Paige looked at the book and then the following page. "Well as you three are real blood sisters it probably means you three. If it weren't for my parent's accident I never would have known you guys."

"So what. Power? What is that like witches? Cause that's what this looks like." Prue flipped through several pages, some she didn't understand but some she did. "It's an occult book. Great I come home from NYC and my big sister turns me into a witch."

Phoebe looked at her younger sister, "How do you know? I mean if it is that would mean Mum was a, what? A witch? And Grams."

"I took a subject on it in school in NYC for fun. As well we touched on artifacts in school before I graduated. This thing is _OLD_!" Prue studied the book before her and gently placed it on the pedestal that stood in the attic. "So now what?"

"I have no idea. But I think we all need to be careful. And maybe Paige most of all." Phoebe suggested.

Paige looked at her younger sister, "Why me?"

"Because it say sisters three. And if you're thinking is right: You don't have a power." Phoebe spoke the words none of them wanted to. One of them had no power and they could be in danger.

* * *

Phoebe looked up at the clock as she heard it strike five. Brushing her hand through her hair she got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. She had been up all night reading what she could in the _Book of Shadows_ she had found. She had even managed to glance over a few spells.

Making her way outride she sat on the front steps. Watching quietly as the sun rose behind her and set the sky in front of her on fire. She heard the door open behind her and had no idea how long she had been sitting outside.

"Morning you." Prue sat down beside her sister on the steps. "You're up early. Then again you always were the first one up."

"True. But this time its different. I haven't been to bed yet." Phoebe wrapped her arms around her sister. "And you. Up at the crack of dawn. Must still be on NY time hey." she joked

"Yeah. And shouldn't you be in bed or something." Prue took her light sweater off and draped it over Phoebes. "Piper will kill us both if she sees you out here."

"Ok I keep telling you guys, I'm fine."

"Liar. Now come on let's go inside." Prue pulled her sister to her feet. "So what did you learn?" Curious about the book Phoebe had found the night before.

* * *

Several hours later everyone was up and Phoebe filled them in on what she had read the night before.

"OK so let me get this straight. Last night you read from some old book and unknowingly relish what? Hell on earth?" Piper asked not really sure if she was to believe it or not.

"Sorry. But we can't put the Genie back in the bottle. It's done and we need to be careful. Of everyone." Phoebe instructed. She knew now what she needed to do. What she always did: Protect her sisters.

* * *

**_Three Years Later..._**

Prue and Paige walked in the Manor looking a little worse for wear.

"I got first tibs on the hot bath." Prue said as she started up the stairs.

"Don't think so little sister." Paige laughed as she orbed straight into the bathroom.

**"PAIGE! NO FAIR** **using your POWERS!"** Prue yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

Phoebe walked out of her room and the first sounds of the yelling. "Prue. What the hell is goin….What happened?" She quickly got worried when she saw how her baby sister looked.

Prue closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She was in for it now. They both were. "Paige and I were scrying, not for anything in particular. Just trying it out. And we came across something bad."

"Bad, as in demon bad?" Phoebe looked at Prue shocked and scared at the same time.

Prue hung her head down. She knew the rules, they weren't supposed to go anywhere without all of them knowing what was going on. Three years of fighting demons had taught them all that.

"**Prue!"** Phoebe demanded

"I'm sorry Phoebe it happened so fast. We couldn't let him hurt her. It was easy though," she tried to rationalize, "We went in, Paige orbed away his astheme, and I flicked him against the wall."

"But you didn't vanquish him?" she asked with concern. Knowing that who ever this was he could be back.

"No. He ran off like a scared chicken." Prue told her with a slight smile at what she had done.

Pissed at both her sisters, Phoebe pushed open the door to the bathroom, "How could you?" wanting to let Paige know that once again she had let her down. and led the youngest down a path or irresponsibilty.

"Excuse me! Privacy!" Paige called up from her hot bubble bath.

"No, see this is what happens when you break the rules. God this is just like when we were growing up." Phoebe looked at both her sisters. "Ok, Prue take me upstairs to the book maybe we can figure out how to vanquish this guy." She turned out of the bathroom before turning back to her sister.. "And this isn't over Paige."

Paige looked at the closed door, "Never thought it was." she said quietly as she slipped under the warm waters

* * *

Later that night Phoebe sat in the attic, the quilt wrapped tight around her cold body. They had vanquished the demon from earlier that day but not without Phoebe going into the bay. Now as she looked up at the near full moon, she wished the same thing she did every night, that her Mother had been there with them. Helping her raise them.

"You did a beautiful job honey."

Phoebe turned and looked at her mother. "What? Mum?"

"Just came to talk." Patty Halliwell moved across the attic floor and sat down next to her daughter. "You have seen them all through broken bones, broken relationships and taught them everything that is right and pure. And now through three years of being witches, they have once again followed you and you have protected them."

"I couldn't protect Prue when you died." Phoebe looked at that one time she let her baby sister down.

"You did what you had to at the time. Piper needed you. No one could have known that would happen or that Prue would see it."

"If you had unbound our powers, or at least mine I would have." She started at her mother

Patty took Phoebes hand in her, "Maybe. But then every demon around would have been after all of you. The best way to keep you hidden was to keep your powers bound. Some things are destined. And I wished every day I could have been there for you."

"It was so hard. I lost everything to raise them."

"Maybe. But I think inside you also gained their love in bounds for always being there for them. Something as the oldest you will understand." Patty wrapped her arms around Phoebe helping her to get warm, as her daughter leaned into her embrace. "And you even raised Paige. Sure she was older but you helped her get dry and fit into the dynamics of this family. Even after you became witches. You made her see that having the power to orb was more then just from her father. That inside she had the powers of a strong Wicca family. She is still a Warren and no one can take that away from her."

Phoebe took the words to heart, "I Just wish I had some more of my own childhood. That I didn't have to always be the one responsible."

Patty ran her fingers through Phoebes hair lulling her to sleep in her arms. "You weren't suppose to be baby."

* * *

Prue lay on the bed watching her sister sleep. She had placed her hand on her cheek lightly, so to not wake her, and could feel the temperature coming through. She got off the bed gently enough again to not wake her sleeping sister. Getting the quilt their Grams had made for her she placed it over the sleeping form.

"Hey you." Prue looked into the deep chocolate eyes that looked up at her. "You feel warm. You ok?"

Phoebe just about jumped out of bed. "Prue what?" she sat up, though every muscle in her screamed in protest. "What's going on?"

Prue turned on the bed and leaned back, "I think they call it the flu baby. Though you were fine last night when you went to bed."

Phoebe looked back at everything she had been through. Raising her sisters, getting Paige into a re-hab clinic, Prue going to NY and spend nearly nine months with out her around. The demon. "Oh I ended up in the bay."

"Sorry."

Phoebe turned her head slightly and looked up at Prue. "I love you. For everything you have ever done for me. Maybe through the years I never told you or showed you enough. But I do."

Prue looked at her sister suspiciously. "Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere. Just after last night with Paige and I, thought maybe I should tell you." Everything was in her mind fresh. She had been in Prue's shoes and there were days she hated it. But she also wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Prue tighten her hold on Phoebe, "So the bay?"

"Dream. It's ok. Guess I picked something up in the rain the other night."

"Maybe." Prue ran her hand through her little sisters' hair, "I love you. And I wouldn't change anything over the last 26yrs."

* * *

"Everything is as it should be."

"And only Phoebe will remember any of it."

They spoke as one but each one separately.

The large hall was emptied as Penny Halliwell linked her arms through her daughters, "You shouldn't have gone."

"Yes I should have. She learned her lesson. She knew what it was that Prue had gone through all those years." Patty looked at her mother, "You're just mad that I beat you too it." she smirked at her mother knowing full well that was the reason behind her words.

Penny smiled at her daughter, "Maybe."

They looked down at the two sleeping figures on the large bed. As Piper and Paige walked in the room. "They'll be ok, all of them." Penny said as Patty rested her head on her mothers' shoulder. Much the same way Phoebe had hers resting on Prue's.

the end

* * *

Well I hope you liked my little turn on the siters. The challenge was if i could make Phoebe th eoldest with Prue and PIper the younger ones. SO I flipped them all over and had he deal with similar problems that are implied oin the show that she did.. ok did that make sense hehe . I do hope you enjoyed. it though stay tuned for anogther fic coming soon


End file.
